Amongst Us
by ShaeyneRainbowLove
Summary: Another challenge for the ex-l'cie s. Can they handle this new terror? Zombies Fangrai, flight, serahxsnow, vanillexhope.


**Chapter 1:Happy Anniversary**

_"Light!" Fang roared out into the abyss of people running and screaming. Light was searching for Serah who had left with Vanille to get something to drink. They had all gotten separated when all hell broke loose. Snow and Hope had went to the restroom and no telling where Sazh and Dajh had run off to. Last time Fang could recall, Dajh was chasing after a stuff animal chocobo that another kid had had in their possession. Fang ran after Lightning and grabbed her by the waist. "Fang! I'm not leaving without my sister. I'm not losing her a second time!" "Light! She is fine. Right now we have to find a place to hide." _

_Earlier _

It was just any normal Saturday. The temperature was perfect with a steady flowing breeze. But this particular Saturday was special. Lightning didn't have to work. Amodar made her take a day off. But Light knew the real reason was because they didn't want to pay her for a bajillion hours of over time. That wasn't the case at all actually. Amodar generally cared for her, as any godfather would. So Serah brought it upon herself to call everybody to go the Bodhum annual fireworks display. With all the l'cie jazz all taken care of, there was in need of a relaxation day for everyone. Nothing could have gone wrong. Right?

Wrong.

Yeah sure at first it was nice seeing everybody. Sazh came with Dajh, they spent most their time in the sky. Fang and Vanille had came from Gran Pulse. Hope was exceptionally happy to see his girlfriend, Vanille. The Pulsians were helping with development at their villages, so they took annual trips back and forth to Gran Pulse and Cocoon. Serah and Snow had moved into their two bedroom home, only a few blocks away from the Farron's main household. Not that Lightning mind. Serah was growing up and pregnant at that. They needed their own place. It took Snow by surprise that Lightning took the news so well, seeing that last time it wasn't as so pleasant. But Light had changed a lot. She grew as a person, but it took the turn that they should have saw.

Lightning had become a workaholic. She found herself constantly bored with her daily life. So of course Serah took this opportunity to help relax her sister. But no one saw this coming. Everybody caught up with each other and chatted on the beach. Snow played beach frisbee with Hope and Dajh. Vanille, Serah, and Sazh chatted together at Lebreau's shack. Fang and Lightning walked down the beach and talked about work. It was nearing to the time for the fireworks. Last time none of them knew each other, and knew that they had watched these exact same fireworks together. Just separately. Now they could share this moment together. Their 3 year anniversary.

Some anniversary.

They gathered together as the countdown began. When it hit zero the show began. Serah kissed Snow and they cuddle into each other arms. Hope looked at Vanille shyly. Vanille noticed and took Hopes face into her palms and planted one on him. It took him off guard and they fell together. Dajh was on top of Sazh head as usual. "Love You Daddy!" "Love you too son." Their father/son bond was just too adorable. Fang looked over at Light. She had her attention strongly pressed on the fireworks. She saw the excitement rise in Light's cerulean orbs as each performance reached it's climax.

Fang was awestruck by Light's demeanor change. She felt as if their was an actual human being in that hard rock shell. Yes it may have been harsh to think of but Fang needed some defense to conjure up. A way to ease the pain of seeing the beautiful creature and not being able to take her right then and there. The teasing and playing around with her just made her want her more and more. At first Fang thought it was her fault that Light had become a workaholic, but it was bound to happen. Was Light even gay? Light knew that Fang was gay. It was hard not to notice all the dates Fang went on.

"Hey Light?" Fang tried to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Her eyes glued to the show.

"Hey Sis! Vanille and I are going to get drinks want anything?" Serah had accidentally interrupted.

"No." Her eyes still glued to the explosions in the sky. Before they asked, Fang she shooed them off. Everybody was aware of Fang's affection to the soldier, except the one that mattered. Soldier girl herself. "Umm I got a question..."

"What is it.?" Light was getting annoyed by the constant that didn't stop them from coming. Snow and Hope raced over to tell them that they had to run to the restroom. Why does everyone have to report to Light still? It was a thought Fang would have to pondered later. Right now this was important. Fang looked over to Sazh running after Dajh and returned her gaze to Light. "I..."

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! _

A shriek ranged out loud and true before Fang could get what was on her mind out. Light and Fang looked toward the direction of the commotion. Next was more screams and gunshots. Lightning reached for her gunblade but it wasn't in reach. She had a mini panic attack then mentally slapped herself in the face, remembering she left in the car next to Kane's Lance. A horde of people came rushing toward them. They ran toward the problem hoping to defuse it immediately. But they weren't braced for what they saw. A women laid a top of a man thrice her size, eating away at his gut. And she wasn't the only one. There were people eating people everywhere.

Light reached for her sidearm and pulled it out of it's holster. "Stop!" She yelled above the noise. The women continued to chew. "Stop!" Light yelled again and the women looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and guts falling from her mouth.

It screeched a terrible noise. _Bang_. One shot to the arm and the woman stood up. _Bang_. One shot to the leg and the woman stepped over the man and toward them. _Bang_. One shot to the chest and lady sprinted. There was no other choice. _Bang_. One shot dead center to the forehead. The noise got the attention of a horde of people. Easily a hundred people came snapping and growling.

Fang took Light's hand and pulled her into a full sprint, knowing good and well that a measly side arm was not going to fix this issue. After a few blocks Light let go of Fang's grip and ran back to find Serah. Present Fang had finally dragged Light, to her disagreement, to where the car was parked. But it had clearly been stolen. "Etro's Tit! I just upgraded Klancey."

There was chaos all around and Lightning had never felt so powerless. The feeling when she saw Serah turn to crystal came at her with full force. She fell to her knees. "Light! Come one!" Fang ran over and picked Light up and slapped her back to reality. Light rubbed her cheek. She looked deep into Fang's forest eyes. "Okay..okay..lets go."

Lightning lead the way. Lightning lead them to an apartment building that was being ransacked. People had lost their senses. "Just becomes people start eating people, does not give them the right to do whateva they want." Fang had complained. "There are plenty of cannibals in Gran Pulse." This comment made Light give Fang an awkward glare mixed with what the fuck did you just say?

They climbed the stairs all the way to the top floor. Going down to the end of the corridor and finding an abandon apartment. It was a disaster. The walls was spall teared with all types of liquids and blood. The couch in the front room was ripped. On the wall where a tv was once set, was bare. The refrigerator was empty along with the cabinets. Mirrors in the bathroom were broke. They walked into the bedroom. The bed was still there but the closets empty. Fang sat on the edge of the bed while Light paced back and forth.

"Ya need to calm down Lightbug."

"We can't just sit here all day. I need to find Serah."

"She's fine. She's with Vanille. Hey don't ya still have that earphone mic thing."

"Right my communicator" Lightning was completely out of it. Light reached into her ear and pressed a button. "Serah," she said. Minutes went by without a response. Fang could see worry come across Lightning's face. Her heart broke but then...

**"Claire. Wh..where are you"**

"I'm in a apartment building a few blocks from the beach. Are you ok?"

**"Yeah. Vanille and I are fine." **Lightning looked over to Fang and told her that Vanille was fine. Fang gave her a look that said I told you so.

"What happened?"

**"We went to the car and grabbed your weapons when we heard shooting. Then some people came and stole the car."**

Fang was next to Light's face trying to hear everything. She was inwardly happy to hear that her spear was in good hands. Light sighed. "Do you know where the boys are?" There was no answer. Light started to pace again. Fang went to the window, that was shattered, to look at the mayhem. The dim glow of the street lights revealed people running around stealing cars, eating people, and knocking over old women. It was horrible. A half an hour passed with no answer and Light was getting nervous again, but she wouldn't let it show. Fang knew better. Fang went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we've faced worse than this." She was right. She was always right.

**"Light. Are you there?" **

"Yeah. Where are you?."

**"There was some around. We had to be quite. They are attracted to noise." **

"Okay. Tell me where you are."

**"I can't because I don't know. It's to dark...Claire I'm scared." **

Fang heard the worry in Serah's voice and her heart dropped. If Serah was scared so was Vanille. "Light! We have to go after them." Fang ran for the door but was stopped. Light held on to the back of her black t-shirt. "We can't jeopardize our safety.."

"Fuck our safety! My sister is in danger!" Fang was fuming.

"Let me finish! Or there's. We must think smart. We choose a meeting spot." Light started talking to Serah again. "Serah. Meet us at Lebrue's shack on the beach in an hour."

**"Won't they be there?" **

"No they should be long gone. Be safe. I love you."

**"Love you." **

Light still had a hold of Fang. Lightning knew very well how Fang was feeling. The feeling of being powerless even though your so powerful. The feeling of breaking a childhood pinky promise. The rage flows through your veins filling your heart with anger. You begin to shake inwardly and can't contain your movement. Yes Light knew this feeling very well. It made her feel a little bit better that at least she knows someone who is feeling the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Light had more self control though. Fang is a loose cannon when your emotion go wacky. And She needed to be there for her. Their sisters were in trouble and they were going to save them, together.

You can't spell courage without rage.

Light stood at the window in the bedroom as Fang laid across the bed. She watched as the "people" started for the city leaving behind more and more dead bodies. Some of these "dead bodies" stood from where they were just eaten alive and followed along with the herd. Lightning cringed. She didn't want to be one these things. What could you call them. They definitely weren't cannibals that Fang stated earlier. Cannibals are aware of their actions. These things were brainless and invincible.

And as if Fang could read minds she said, "Those geeks are called Zombies Sunshine." Light looked at Fang. She had her eyes closed and arms behind her head. "I could feel you wondering." Fang looked up at her with a smirk.

"This is ridiculous. You think this could be a PSICOM experiment." Lightning said.

"Don't know. Probably not. I think it might be this underground corporation that I've been following called Umbrella."

"For what?"

"For Gran Pulse. They were in the area messing with the life cycle of the animals. Experimenting and destroying our land. Followed them here to Cocoon where they set up shop. Literally underground."

"How come I'm now just finding out about this?"

"Don't know. I told Amordar about it. He said he would look into it. Guess he didn't find anything."

"Why didn't you tell me. I could have helped."

"Good question."

The clock in the corner struck 11:30. It was time to move. The conversation would have to wait. They removed the couch that was blocking the door. Light peeked her head out of the door. There was a "zombie" walking around looking clueless. Light poked her head back in and signaled to Fang to wait. She then creeped out behind the being. It didn't notice her right away. She lifted her sidearm and held it to the back if its head. Fang came out and stopped her before she pulled the trigger. "Hey!" She whispered loudly but quiet enough, "They are attracted to noise remember? We've gotta upgrade your blade so it shoots silently." Fang then walked behind the zombie and twisted it's neck. Snap. Fang winked at Light. "Show off," Lightning rolled her eyes.

**Words from the Writer**

**so I lied. I uploading this now since its been done FOREVER.**

**So I'm bewildered that there isn't a fangrai story with zombies.**

**So I wrote my own:) **

**I hope this goes far. I have TONS of ideas.**

**Hopefully I can twist some emotions. **

**I'm reaching for humor, sadness, and anger. **

**So be ready survivors :) **

**Zmby**


End file.
